Paybacks Are Nice
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to the Hidden Cloud Village and Killer Bee decides to tease her as payback but it turns into something more. Sequel to Such a Tease.


-Several months later-

"I can't believe Lady Tsunade sent me on a mission to the Hidden Cloud Village" a petite kunoichi trudges through the rain wearing a white high collored hooded cloak as she heads towards said village which was only a few miles away speeding up pushing chakra into her legs Sakura reaches the village in record time.

"Ah so you must be the girl the Hokage sent to help us with our current crisis" Darui greets Sakura kindly before leading her into the village letting her get settled in the room before taking her to meet Ay the Raikage "Your Sakura" Ay raises an eyebrow when she nods letting her pink hair down from the bun.

Taking in all the information Ay was telling her the door swings open and a dark-skinned man comes through the door "You called bro" Killer Bee asks not noticing Sakura quite yet but as for Sakura she recognizes his voice immediately "Yes Bee I want you to show our guest around the village and to the hospital so she can get to work" Ay announces pointing Sakura out.

"Hey Sakura long time no see" Bee greets suddenly remembering his time in the Hidden Leaf Village several months ago and that now was his chance to get payback for all the teasing she had subjected him to "Alright bro" Bee grins taking Sakura's hand and dragging her out of the office much to Ay's irritation.

"Ah it has been awhile hasn't it Bee" Sakura blushes also remembing what she had done to the man the last time she had seen him and hopes that he had forgotten about it already but what she didn't know was that he was plotting on getting his revenge so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize Bee had stopped until she rams into his back.

'Muscley back' Inner swoons and Sakura thrusts her back into her box and locks it tightly so no more outbursts like that could slip through "Here we are Sakura" Bee announces in front of the slightly run down building "Thank Bee" Sakura grins as she heads in to begin her work not knowing that Bee was still watching her.

-The next day-

Bee had been thinking all night and had finally decided what he was going to do too get Sakura back for teasing him all those months ago and with that in mind he heads out spotting her talking to Darui and walks up to them Darui noticing him immediately and is about to say something but Bee raises a finger to his lips and winks and Darui nods making it look like he was responding to what Sakura had said.

Grinning Bee wraps his arms around Sakura's waist and whispers huskily "How's it going babe" internally he's laughing as Sakura stills completely and a blush grows hot across her face and her breath hitches in her throat at the deep voice "Bee" she whispers self conscious and he raises an eyebrow "Yeah" he answers "Could you let me go please" Sakura asks her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sure babe not without a kiss" Bee finishes wondering what she would do at his blatant teasing and flirting "Um what" she whispers furiously "I'm kidding Sakura" Bee lets her go and dances off while Sakura calms her racing heart 'What was that' Sakura asks herself noticing that Darui had convienetly disappeared during that little moment.

'Anyways I have to get back to work' she calms herself by taking a deep breath unaware that Darui was still watching her and the minute she is no longer in eyesight he heads off to find Bee who was currently laughing "What on earth was that about Bee" Darui appears cutting Bee's laughter off instantly.

"Just having a little fun Darui" Bee responds flippantly "I'm sure you about gave the girl a heartattack" Darui laughs remembering Sakura's expression once she realized that Bee was currently holding her intimately "Just wait man I've got more than that" Bee laughs and Darui wonders what else his friend had instore for the pink-haired woman.

-Several Days later after Bee had been continuosly teasing Sakura-

'That's it I've had enough of that' Sakura growls stomping down the hall to her room glad that in two more days that she would be allowed to go home though upon opening the door to her room she spots the current bane of her existence 'Killer Bee' she groans when he turns to her with a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Bee whatever it is can't it wait until tomorrow I'm tired and I don't have the energy to deal with you right now" Sakura sighs rubbing her face trying not to fall asleep standing up and Bee stares at her in confusion "I only came to say I'm done teasing ya" he shrugs and suddenly Sakura has more than enough energy as she grows angry at his words.

"You know what I've had enough Bee just leave me alone" Sakura snaps storming past him determined to take a long hot relaxing shower only to be stopped by Bee "If you don't let me go I'm going to stra..." she's cut off by Bee's lips upon her own and Sakura instantly melts into her first kiss 'Wow I didn't think it would be that nice...wait what am I thinking oooohhh who am I kidding from that first day in the Leaf I knew I liked him' Sakura finally admits to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" Bee finally says after several minutes and disappears leaving Sakura standing there with a silly grin on her lips 'Maybe paybacks aren't so bad if that's what I get for teasing the man' Sakura giggles to herself girlishly before falling into the comfortable bed and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
